


The Death that Follows Us

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror, Mystery, TW - (mild) Gore, TW - Death, TW - Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter are called back to the SHIELD base by Jemma. But what for?</p>
<p>Alternate Universe - Horror; Will Daniels didn't reveal himself as It on Maveth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death that Follows Us

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing original horror works for a while, so I tried my hand at AoS horror. And again, as said in the summary, do take note that this happens in an AU where Will was rescued, but never revealed that he was It. I hope you enjoy!

The large door of the SHIELD base slid opened, and Bobbi and Hunter were greeted by the sight of Jemma Simmons in the doorway.

Bobbi smiled. Jemma had called them nervously a few nights ago, begging them to return to SHIELD for a while and that she didn’t want to explain why until they came over. Bobbi had worried over what Jemma said and how she sounded. Still, the sight of her old friend made Bobbi a lot less anxious.

“It’s nice to see you again,” she said. Jemma flashed a weak smile.

“How’s it going?” Hunter asked.

The two of them stepped into the base. Wordlessly, Jemma rushed forward and wrapped Bobbi and Hunter in a tight hug.

“It’s so good to see you again,” Jemma muttered. "I've missed you."

Bobbi hugged her back. “We’ve missed you too.”

Jemma pulled away. “I’m sorry. Come in, I need to tell you what happened.”

As Jemma turned around and walked quickly into base, Bobbi realized how tired Jemma looked and sounded. And had she gotten thinner? She glanced at Hunter, and he gave her a look, silently gesturing to Jemma. He seemed to have noticed it too.

“Hey, Simmons?” Hunter asked.

She didn’t respond.

“Where’s everyone else? I kinda expected more than one person to be waiting for us to come back. I miss Mack, and I still want to see everyone even if they hate my guts,” Hunter began.

Jemma stopped walking. They stopped behind her.

“Y-You’re not going to see them.”

“What?” Hunter asked. “What do you mean _we're not going to see them_?”

“They’re gone,” Jemma replied, her voice weak yet angry.

“Gone?” Bobbi asked. “Where did they go? Did they leave you behind here – is that why you called?”

“Not gone gone. They’re _dead,_ ” Jemma responded, shuddering.

 “What? How?” Hunter asked. “Please tell me this is a joke.”

“I’m not joking,” Jemma said grimly. She turned around. “Something happened when we returned from the planet.”

“What is it?” Bobbi said.

“It. _It_ followed us.”

“Jemma, take it from the top. This is confusing,” Bobbi said.

Jemma began walking again, and Bobbi and Hunter followed. If it wasn’t for their current situation, Bobbi and Hunter would have loved to spend some time looking around the old, familiar place. Jemma headed further into the base and entered the lab.

She sat down on a chair and scrolled through something on her laptop. She opened an image of her and Will.

“You remember Will, right? The lovely astronaut we rescued from that godforsaken planet?” Jemma asked.

They nodded.

“Well, when we were there, he told me about an ancient evil living on the planet. I don’t know much about it, other than that it was hunting us the whole time through and that Will addressed it as _It_ , but… after we found Will and brought him back… ” Jemma said. She sighed. “ _It_ followed us. Not through the portal. Will died on the planet after I left.”

Bobbi’s eyes widened. How could Will have died on the planet? They had clearly brought back someone alive and talking – hell, she even spoke to him herself. Surely they didn’t just bring back a corpse that she hallucinated talking to.

“And _It_ possessed Will after he died,” Jemma continued. “We brought him back. _We_ brought the ancient evil back.”

Bobbi was getting to where Jemma was going. “And… Will killed everyone else?”

Jemma nodded. “He killed them - he absorbed them, somehow. I watched him kill a few people – it’s like, dust comes out from his fingers or mouth or eyes, and the moment they touch the other person they begin to-”

Jemma paused. This was clearly a lot for her. Bobbi quickly went forward and placed an arm on Jemma’s shoulder.

“It’s alright. This is a lot. You can skip the detail.”

Jemma nodded. “Thank you. Apart from the Inhumans, he could eat everyone else. He was planning on keeping Daisy and Lincoln alive – Joey and Elena are off base, thank God – but they attacked him, and he ripped their hearts out.”

Bobbi and Hunter used Jemma’s temporary silence to process everything. They couldn’t believe it. Just like this, all their friends had gone, leaving poor Jemma behind.

“How are you alive, then?” Hunter asked. Bobbi shot him a glance. That wasn’t the best way to phrase the question.

“Will loves me. I don’t think he can bear to kill me, because whatever was in him remembers me. It remembers everything about him. And it has his emotions. The first one he killed was Fitz. I think he was jealous.”

Jemma seemed particularly sad as she mentioned this.

“So,” Hunter began. “You want us to help you get rid of him?”

Jemma didn’t respond. She got up from her chair, and began walking. “Follow me. I need your help.”

The two followed her nervously. Jemma wasn’t acting like herself. This had clearly taken a heavy toll on her.

They followed her to a long, dark hallway. She turned to a room with a heavy door and stopped.

“In here,” she said.

Bobbi drew her batons, and Hunter’s hands wavered over his guns. There was a high chance that Will was in that room, and they were ready to put up a fight with whatever he had become.

As Jemma pushed the door open, the two froze. They were greeted by a terrible sight.

Piles of skeletons had built up by the corner of the room. The skeletons weren’t even clean – bits of muscle and flesh clung onto the white bones. In the back of the pile, she spotted two other bodies, still fleshy and clothes. Daisy and Lincoln’s. Bobbi felt sick, but she put it aside. She had to be as strong as she could. For Jemma.

“He killed others, too, before the rest of them could flee. But this is where I kept the bodies… skeletons of our team. I couldn’t bear to forget… I didn’t…”

She walked further into the room. Giving each other a worried look, Bobbi and Hunter followed her in. The heavy door shut behind them.

Jemma turned around to face them. However, Bobbi noticed her eyes pointed behind them, looking at something else. Was she just showing them where all their fallen friends were kept, or was Will here too? Bobbi turned around.

Her latter guess was correct.

Slumped against the wall beside the door, was another body - Will’s. He had gaping wounds in his chest and stomach, as if something had carelessly dug into his flesh.

Bobbi felt her heart sink into her stomach. Hunter, noticing where Bobbi was looking, turned around, and exclaimed a “bloody hell!”

They turned around to see Jemma, smiling weakly again, her sweater pulled off and tank top rolled up, revealing two gunshot wounds in her stomach. She stepped closer to Bobbi and Hunter.

“He’s dead – what – why? Why would you call us here if he’s already dead?” Hunter asked. "And how long have you been injured? How are you-?"

Jemma lifted a hand to stop him.

“I need your help,” she said calmly.

Suddenly, a fine, sand-like dust left her fingertips. Hunter was paralyzed. In that moment, Bobbi felt everything blur as she watched Hunter die through her blurred, teary vision. She wanted to scream and yell, but a part of her told her to be strong. Then, Hunter let out a heart-wrenching scream which echoed throughout the room.

“Jemma,” she whispered. “Why?”

“I'm sorry. I love you. Both of you. So much,” she replied.

Bobbi barely felt anything as Jemma directed the dust towards her.

The light in Jemma’s eyes dimmed. “But I need your help. _We_ need your help. _It_ needs your help.”


End file.
